Our Hearts Beat As One: TobyXWindy cubs
With Windy's love for children, it wasn't long before she decided she wanted to start a family with the love of her life, Toby. The pair were soon parents to two twin boys, Jonas and Jacob. Three years later, then then decided they wanted to have one more child and ended up having a daughter, named Clarice. They're co-owned by MidnightCollies and Charlie Tanner. Jonas: Jonas has a build more like his mother. He has typical raccoon markings, such as a mask and ringed tail, he also has extremely fluffy cheeks, Like Windy. His colours though are more similar to a fix like his dad, with most of his fur being a red orange colour. His mask, tail rings and ear tips being a darker shade. He has a white snout and torso. His four paws have white markings on the toes with darker orange markings above them. He usually wears single coloured T-shirts, most of the time in green. He tends to wear three quarter length cargo pants, which vary in colour depending on what t-shirt he wears. Jacob: Jacobs has a body structure like his brother, with him being the general size and shape of a raccoon, though sharing his fathers fox like markings. Like Toby, he's got big ears and a bushy tail. He's mostly a light grey colour, with his socks, tail tip and ear tip being a darker grey shade. Jacob tends to wear different and more Cool looking clothing, like a Yellow shirt and Black Cargo shorts, he switches the color of his Shirts and pants and Shorts on different occasions Clarice: Still working on it :"D Jonas: Jonas is a bit of a shy boy and prefers to stick close to his parents and twin brother. He loves learning new things and is a big of a book worm. He loves to play sports with his dad and help his mom around the house. He's almost inseparable from his twin brother and the two are rarely seen apart.. Jacob: Jacob is a Sweet, Smart, and skilled kid, he likes making new friends and he likes Playing Sports like his dad, he spends most of his time either Shooting hoops or Spending time with his Dad. Jacob is also super Tight with his Twin Bro, they're like two oeas in a pod! Clarice: Clarice is a typical bubbly young girl. Like most little girls, she's very optimistic about everything and always tends to look to the brighter side of things. She loves making new friends and is very confident around kids her age. She loves to help others out, be it either her parents or a friend in need. *Like their uncle Trent, the Cubs are pretty good singers, especially when all singing together. *As Clarice grows, she becomes a huge Gazelle fangirl and absolutely loves and idolises the pop star. *The trio love their Uncle Randy too, especially the boys who look up to him highly, they also love bragging about how their uncle is a cop. *'More to come....' Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Category:Animals Category:Canids Category:Foxes Category:Fox Category:Raccoons Category:Characters Category:Mammals Category:Mammal Category:Hybrids Category:Hyena Category:Next gen Category:Future generation Category:Future gen Category:Co-Owned characters Category:Zootopia Citizen Category:Citizens Category:Males Category:Females Category:Girls Category:Boys Category:MidnightCollies OC